


Klaine

by danika (persephone20)



Series: season two musings [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Glee episode: 'Furt', M/M, Missing Scene, story stubs that have never gone anywhere but need a home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone20/pseuds/danika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's coming up to his father's wedding, and Kurt considers whether he should invite Blaine to the wedding or whether his friendship with Blaine has advanced to <i>that place</i>. Set during 'Furt'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine

It's silly. They haven't exchanged more than a couple of texts... okay, well, _several_ texts. And then there were the coffee dates. And the Friday dates. He'd said that he would make it up to Mercedes, but he'd ended up doing that by making another date with Blaine and then inviting Mercedes to come along.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't so silly.

Like at his school locker, Kurt had a mini shrine to Blaine set up in his corner of the room. Finn hadn't seen it... yet. Not that Kurt was ashamed of it. He wasn't ashamed. He just wasn't... ready yet to share his feelings about a boy he'd just met. And who was on an opposing Glee team. Mercedes might have been okay with that, but he'd seen the way Finn turned on Rachel for dating Jesse. Seen the way Finn dealt with a lot of things lately. To Kurt, it seemed like a better idea to keep his thoughts about Blaine to himself for right now.

And Kurt kept on thinking about how he was going to find the words to invite Blaine to his father and Carole's wedding.

Was he really going to do that? How did a person come out with that anyway? A wedding... Kurt had been planning weddings for long enough that he knew about the social drama involved in one. Like, what happened if he and Blaine weren't at that place, and Kurt invited him along? That would come with awkwardness, and maybe that pitying look that said, 'I know you're a great guy, Kurt. It's just that I'm not interested in you in that way'. He'd received that look more than a few times from Finn last year. He didn't think that he could handle it if it came from Blaine.

And then there was the social awkwardness of what if they were in _that place_ , and Kurt didn't invite him? Blaine asking him later what he'd done that weekend, and Kurt just mumbling into his coffee cup. Blaine asking how his singing was going lately. There were any number of conversational topics that could easily lead into the subject of Burt and Carole's wedding, and Kurt didn't want to lie about it. How early in a relationship was it bad to lie to the person you were pretty sure you had semi-serious feelings for?

Burt didn't think to offer Kurt a plus one invite, but Carole was perceptive enough to pick up on it. She was just like the kind of mom Kurt had always imagined having. It occurred to her that Finn's girlfriend would be at the wedding, just as it occurred to her that, as Kurt was the only out gay kid at McKinley, maybe there was another gay teen outside of McKinley who he might like to invite. Or something.

"Kurt, honey? Is there someone special that you'd like to invite to the wedding?"

She'd been so good about it, waiting before asking him at such a time as when neither Burt or Finn were there to hear it. Kurt mumbled something that he was pretty sure sounded non-committal, even to him, but Carole took it as a message not to push too hard. She backed off, even while making it clear that if Kurt changed his mind...

Changed his mind? But wouldn't that imply making up some kind of decision in the first place?

It was the day before the last Glee rehearsal for the wedding; three days before the actual wedding itself. Blaine had asked if they wanted to catch up after school, and Kurt had said yes, of course. He built himself up for it during the whole of that day, leading himself to be distracted during all his conversations with Mercedes, Tina and Brittany.

When it came time to meet Blaine, Kurt was shuddering with the anticipation of it all, sure beyond all doubt that he knew exactly the right things to say, exactly the right things that would leave Blaine open to excuse himself from attending the wedding without offence, not that he would, of course. Cause they could just go as friends. Two gay friends who just happened to really like watching other people be in love.

Who might one day fall in love themselves.

Who might one day fall in love with each other.

Then, as Kurt's mind wandered over the many ways to start up this conversation, Blaine caught his eye as he jumped up the last couple of steps to stand beside him. They walked into the coffee shop together. Blaine turned those deep brown eyes of his on Kurt and said, "Usual coffee order for you?"

And Kurt just nodded, all thoughts rushing out of his head in a wave, and he was just left hoping that he didn't look as doe-eyed as he felt.

"Yes," he said, saying so much more than that. "Yes, please."

*

When Finn is speaking at the wedding, 'furt' isn't the pairing he's thinking of.

He's thinking 'klaine'.


End file.
